Chills
by Innocently Devilish
Summary: Naruto is a new doctor at Konoha Psychiatric Hospital. As he starts his new job in the maximum security sector, the blond realizes there is more the hospital then meets the eye. KyuuNaru Full Summary Inside. Will be updated sparingly. Sorry!
1. Medical Files and Police Reports

MAIN PAIRING: KyuuNaru

SIDE PAIRINGS: You'll find out in the future ;) Just let me tell you, Naruto is gonna run into some trouble.

FULL SUMMARY: Naruto is a new doctor at Konoha Psychiatric Hospital. As he starts his new job in the maximum security sector, the blond realizes there is more the hospital then meets the eye. Secrets, lies, and experimentation have never been his favorite of pastimes but working here might just change his thoughts on it all.

WARNINGS FOR OVERALL STORY: Gay Referencing, Lemons, Limes, Yaoi in general, Violence, Language, Gore, Horror, Angst. Etc.

DISCLAIMER: My god...if I owned Naruto...well just let me tell you I wouldn't let Sasuke be the ass he is. I would make him fall in love with Naruto or someone else from Konoha and then he'd just get over his stupid obsession with destroying Konoha. Bleh. I love Sasuke to death but only him earlier on in the series. :/ He's a stupidhead now. :3 Anyways. I don't own Naruto nor do I own any of the characters.

* * *

"No! You can't do that!" The voice broke the silence in the warm office. Through a window could be seen buildings and trees covered in a thick layer of snow and the roads coated with ice. How how beautiful was a day like this. Until of course you assigned one of the newer doctors to the maximum security ward. Then you had to deal with his incessant ranting.

Tsunade turned in her chair and glared at him. Although he was standing tall above her, she still managed to quiet him with her look and continued, "Yes I can and I will not be taking you off this. Every other doctor is refusing to work down there and you being a new staff member might just help with the patients. They've seen almost every other doctor in some way, either it be during their time in the lower security levels or from the chance that one tried to take the position I'm assigning you." She rustled through a few piles of papers and pulled out a small stack. "This I need by the end of today and the files of your patients you'll pick up when I get these back."

The man in front of her hung his head in defeat and grudgingly took the papers from her outstretched hand. "Fine, but only because I need this job desperately."

She nodded and smiled, "Yes we all need to take what we're given." Looking out the window the older woman sighed and leaned back in her chair, "It's good to see you again, Naruto. I'd thought you wouldn't come back to Konoha after what happened with your..hmm," her mouth twisted into a frown, "boyfriend."

The blond fidgeted in place, "I know you don't approve of him Granny, but I really do love him." Naruto smiled to himself, "If it makes you feel any better we don't live together anymore." Fidgeting again at the stare Tsunade was giving him, he laughed nervously and said, "Well I better get going, I want to know who I'm gonna be dealing with."

As soon as he was out of the door, Naruto grinned and hugged the papers to his chest. He was getting his first patients today! He knew that he'd probably be up all night reading the files and he was sure that he would only get two or four patients that he'd have complete control over and then maybe if he was lucky, a few more that he'd just see in outpatient therapy.

Sighing, the blond made his way back to his newly acquired office. This was going to be a handful and flipping through most of the papers, he came to the conclusion that majority of them were forms he had to fill in about his own health. Well at least this hospital was ready for anything. By giving them this information they could give him patients that wouldn't trigger any illness the doctor might have. Luckily Naruto didn't have any himself. This would make him open to all kinds of patients now.

"Come in!" Tsunade looked up from the paperwork on her desk and groaned at the stack of papers she saw in her newest employee's hands. After she was given the filled out forms, the blond woman skimmed through them and tossed them into the finished basket which was close to empty. It wasn't her fault she fell asleep, the work was so boring!

"So did you look at the list I put in there?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I saw you gave me names. I'm guessing you thought they would ring a bell? Well the only ones I see that ring any bells at all are Gaara Sabaku, Zabuza, Haku, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and I'm not sure about the others. I was actually wondering why the last three are on the list? They work here."

Tsunade smiled and pulled the files out of her desk. She'd been prepared for his return. "Precisely. I put down everyone you would associate with on a, at the least, weekly basis. The only ones that you will not know anything other then their names, and only because this is how they prefer their treatment, are Zabuza and Sai. We honestly don't know anything about Sai but he's not under you as one of your main patients. They both will be therapy only patients. At the moment they are under an outpatient regimen so they will talk to you about how they're coping back in the real world.

"You will have three nurses especially assigned to your section. Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Haku. The other doctor who will be helping you with your patients will be Itachi Uchiha. He has his own patients in the section connected with yours so you will work closely with him. Make sure to be nice don't start fights. I'm serious." She shook her pen towards him and leafed through the files to make sure all the information would be there.

"Three patients. That's what I'm starting you with. Kimimaro, Gaara, and Sasuke."

Naruto nodded again and took the files that now lay at the edge of the desk. "I will try to act on my best behavior. Which level am I on? I know its maximum security but doesn't it have levels?"

The blond woman sighed and waved at a board across the room, "There are eight levels of the maximum security sector. Eight being the worst and one being the level with those ready to move onto Level 23 of our other system." She twirled a pen in her hand as she flipped through pages on her desk. "You'll be on Level 7. Level 8 is for Dr. Yakushi's patients and the patients who are either in medically-induced comas until further treatment is available or are in the padded rooms for punishment.

Another nod. "Now I suggest you get home to that snug little apartment of yours and start looking over your own patients, brat."

"Granny." He stuck his tongue out at her and with that Naruto was out the door and heading towards his car. The snow had stopped falling a few hours ago but now it had frozen over on the ground and ever few steps, Naruto fell or slipped on the ice. When he finally climbed into his car he saw a note in familiar handwriting.

_I miss you. Let me visit you soon._

The blond huffed angrily and crumpled up the note. He did not want to deal with whatever antics his boyfriend had come up with. If he wanted to come back all he had to do was come to the door and ask to come in. Quickly forgetting the note when he began to drive, he thought of how the next day would be the day his life would soon change. He'd have a steady job and he'd be able to help people just like he'd strived to when he was younger.

Naruto sat his large bed and frowned at how it seemed a little to big for his liking. There was too much room to move about on and no other being there to share it with him. Shaking off the feeling, the blond opened up the first file and saw the name Gaara Sabaku in large bold letters. After realizing that by the size of these records, he'd be up all night, the man shook away whatever sleep was edging to his system and began to read.

_"__**GAARA SABAKU**_

_**Age: 23**_

**_Sex: Male  
Birthday: 01/19  
Blood Type: AB  
Height: 5'9"  
Weight: 120 lbs  
Note: As a son of a former powerful politician, nothing but the finest treatments are to be used with or on him._**

_**Information: Suffers from Manic Depression, and Homicidal Somnambulism which has resulted in his severe Insomnia, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, and Panic Disorder. Has had a total of 51 doctors to date in his 10 years of psychiatric hospitalization. 13 of the 51 doctors have been injured in some way and 4 others have had resulting deaths unrelated to the 13 others who were injured. Patient is extremely dangerous and is not to have handcuffs removed until the doctor thinks it necessary and at that time, there will be at least two guards at his disposal.**_

_**Mother died in childbirth. Killed father and uncle in his sleep on two separate nights three years apart. Killed his father when he was 4 by strangulation. Killed his uncle when he was seven by stabbing him 43 times in the torso with a knife from the kitchen. Attempted to kill his sister Temari when he was 10 with a knife yet again and managed to severely injure his brother earlier the same night by pushing him down a flight of stairs. Brother, Kankuro, is no longer able to walk and is permanently a paraplegic. All these crimes were committed as he was sleepwalking.**_

_**At 15 he was detained and sent to Konoha's Psychiatric Hospital for falling asleep in class when he failed to have slept the past two weeks. 7 injured, 2 dead, 1 mentally unstabalized, and 5 who now visit him, waiting for him to get better. We do not understand what these 5 females want with him but we refuse to let them come near him for fear he may try to kill them**."_

Underneath this there was another note that read, "_**5 females have been charged with stalking and a restraining order is now in effect.**__"_

Naruto laughed at this and flipped through the page that held notes from other doctors who had analyzed Gaara. Nothing much more then just what he had learned and a some elaborations on the diagnosing of the disorders.

"_Next file._"

_"__**KIMIMARO KAGUYA**_

_**Age: 21**_

**_Sex: Male  
__Birthday: 06/15  
Blood Type: A  
Height: 5'5"  
Weight: 110 lbs_**

_**Information: Suffers from **_**_Fibrodysplasia Ossificans Progressiva, Anorexia, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, and mild Schizophrenia. Has had a total of 8 doctors to date in his five years of hospitalization. 1 dead, 3 injured, the rest have been admitted to the hospital for being mentally unstable. All have been released back into society. _**

**_Killed his mother with the what the police identified as his father's femur sharpened to be a blade of sorts at age 12 and was then taken in by Orochimaru. There were some reports of bribery but it was never proven true or false. Orochimaru then preceded to raise him alongside his other 'adopted' children who are now either deceased or admitted to Konoha's Psychiatric Hospital. Kimimaro murdered two of his 'siblings' and soon after was diagnosed with Fibrodysplasia Ossificans Progressive which is looked after every month. He is thought to have less then a year of being able to fully function. _**

**_By June of the next year, his body should be having trouble to move without pain or difficulty and by December of that same year his body is expected to up its production of the bone formation, leaving the patient with a little less then Head and mouth movement. By this time the patient will have the choice to terminate his life or continue on and hope for a cure._**

**_At 16 he was detained and admitted to Konoha's Psychiatric Hospital when he went after his adoptive 'father' with a few sharpened bones belonging to his deceased 'sister's' rib cage. Not allowed the privileges of being with other patients and extremely explosive and dangerous. Required to wear a straight jacket at all times unless eating and when that time comes there will be four guards on watch._****_"_**

"Wow. I've got some really screwed up patients don't I, Kyu-" Naruto looked over and felt a pang in his heart. No one was next to him. Maybe he should invite his boyfriend over. He really was missing his human body pillow. "Maybe..." His eyes wandered away from the file that held all the information he needed to assess his patients and to the cellphone that sat next to him in bed.

The blond took in a deep breath of air and on a whim decided to call him. Putting the number in and bringing the phone up to his ear, he listened to the ringing, half expecting the man to not pick up. It surprised him to no end when the phone was picked up after the third ring.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah...I was kinda wondering if you wanted to come back over. I'm sorry for yelling at you." Naruto fidgeted and squeezed the next file on his lap. He really wasn't sorry about the yelling but he knew he needed to apologize to him to get the man back. What surprised him more then the answering of the phone was when he immediately said yes and it was okay right after he apologized. It was definitely not something he had ever seen or heard happen with his boyfriend.

"I'll be right over, give me 20 minutes to get there."

Soon he hung up the phone and blinked in total shock. This had never happened this way. Usually it involved a lot begging on his part but now it was like that never happened. Shaking his head, Naruto opened up the last file and stared at the picture. The other files didn't have pictures. This man he knew from somewhere. He just couldn't remember where.

**"****__****SASUKE UCHIHA**

**__****Age: 24**

**__****Sex: Male  
Birthday: 07/23  
Blood Type: AB  
Height: 6'0"  
Weight: 135 lbs**

**__****Note: Brother is the doctor in a similar sector. They are to meet every two weeks for a ten minute period.**

**__****Information: Suffers from Manic Depression, Severe Migraines, Night Terrors that have followed him into adulthood, and Intermittent Explosive Disorder. ****_Has had a total of 27 doctors to date in his thirteen years of hospitalization. 12 dead, 13 injured, 2 who have quit before any harm could be done to them. Highly dangerous, is to be in a straitjacket unless otherwise ordered by the current doctor on the case._**

**_Believes his brother has killed his parents when in reality his parents formerly owned the hospital and are currently in Europe avoiding police custody and have started to build their company branch there. _**

**_Raised in a family where his brother was looked at as the better child, the patient developed a superiority and an inferiority complex. As a child he strived to get his fathers attention but only managed to get his mothers. In the family there was severe abuse to all children as a kind of discipline until the age of 12 where the family would begin their training to join the military or the gang they commonly associated with, Akatsuki. _**

**_Being a former member at the age of 8 as he developed his skills quickly, he worked to assassinate motherly type women and other children. The total deaths he is expected to have caused are 4 male adults, 136 female adults, and 794 children of both genders and in a range of 5 – 17. Used an Akatsuki invented bomb that when set off, sent millions of tiny fragments of glass into the air causing the person who inhaled to be both poisoned and have their body organs cut by the fragments. He used them on two schools resulting in 620 deaths of the 794. _**

**_At 11 he was detained and sent to Konoha's Psychiatric Hospital after being turned over by his older brother who had apparently been trying to catch him for the three years of his service to the Akatsuki. Itachi Uchiha now works in the sector next to the patients to watch over how the _****_doctor treats and medicates his brother. May have to keep a close watch on him in the near future. We're not sure what his intentions are._**"

Naruto frowned at the file. It was the longest of the three and included police reports and a few more pictures of Sasuke. He had seen him somewhere before. Just where was the question? Why was it, that he felt like he'd known the raven forever? He shook the thoughts out of his head and set the files on the bedside table, glancing at the clock.

11:34 PM

Yawning, the blond pulled himself out of bed and walked into his kitchen to get some water, turning on the TV as he walked by. After getting the cold beverage he smiled to himself and sat down on the couch to wait for his boyfriend to arrive. He'd called him over half an hour ago but that didn't faze him. His lover was always late.

_Ding-dong._

And there it was. His arrival. Naruto grinned and jumped from his seat. Tonight all his stress and worries would go away and he'd be energized for the hard week ahead of him. Maybe he'd even invite his boyfriend to come back and live with him again. The blond opened the door and stared into crimson eyes that swallowed his whole being into him. Next thing he knew the door had been slammed shut and his boyfriend had tackled him to the ground in a frenzy of passion. Yes, tonight would be a relief from everything in the world.

* * *

A/N: :D Yay! I've always wanted to write a KyuNaru story. :3 And now not only am I doing that but I'm also making Naruto a doctor at Konoha's Psychiatric Hospital. Oh what surprises await our blond uke. ;D

Review please. I'd like my mistakes to be pointed out so I can fix them. Just no flames please. They burn :(


	2. New Colleagues and Old Friends

_**A/N:**_ Omg It's Chapter Two :D I just want to warn you all that this wont be updated super quick all the time. I decided I would post this for this week and I'll post whatever I have done each week but only if its over 1500 words. If Not, well you get to wait one more week. This week I made it to 1,852 words and I realize that is super short but its okay. This is sorta like another introduction one. :) Ya. I'm just awesomesauce.

_**Warnings: **_None for this chapter. Well Maybe A Lil OOC-ness with Kyuubi but that will all be explained soon enough. Just don't expect that explanation until way later in the story when we get into our drama. I really don't have much of a plot at the moment but I'm working on one and right now I'm just doing a lot of introductions, character descriptions and pasts, um, just a lot of stuff in general so I would like any ideas that you might have, feel free to tell me them through a review. Well I've really wasted your time. I'm sorry :P

**_On to the story!_**

* * *

A red haired man gazed down at the bed where his lover lay and smiled softly. A few hours before they'd been laying in bed together talking over their lives and how being apart had been so hard for them. Then the blond had decided he would ask him to stay again. Of course he accepted. What else would he do? Reject him after bearing his heart and soul and telling him he'd missed him so much? No. That would be stupid.

Oh look at the time. Already six in the morning? He needed to get to the studio. He landed a small kiss on the other man's forehead and tossed the note onto the bedside table as he left. Today was a big day for him too.

* * *

Naruto woke up with a large yawn and stretched his limbs, careful to not bump the person who...was not there? The blond shot up and out of bed glaring at the cold spot in his bed. He'd disappeared! Gone without saying goodbye!

He was about to go to the kitchen but before he completely turned, a piece of paper caught his eye. "_Hmm...I wonder what this is..._" He unfolded the white sheet and carefully read it with a smile that spread across his face into a grin.

_**"Hey Naruto,**_

_** Sorry about not waking you up when I left. I just couldn't do it. You looked so cute. I had to go into the studio earlier then usual. We're having a big recording day but I'll probably be back **_**home**_** before you get back.**_

_** Love you, **_

_** Kyuubi "**_

Naruto chuckled and walked into his kitchen. Their kitchen. He stopped and, if possible, his grin grew wider. They were back together and Kyuubi seemed like a totally different person. It was refreshing but something in the blond told him it wasn't a permanent change. Pushing away the feeling, he made his breakfast, simply a piece of toast with peanut butter and peach preserves spread all over it, and ate it on his way to the shower. It wasn't until he was getting into his car when he looked at the time.

7:43 AM

"_Shit._" He was late for work. Again. He'd woken up at 6:30 and it had taken him an **hour** to get ready for work. Since when did it take him that long?

"Since you let Kyuubi distract you with every thought you have." He continued to talk to himself the whole time he drove to work but when he parked, he stopped and gave himself five minutes to completely shut down and restart his brain. The blond did this every day before work to get himself ready to cope with the craziness of all the patients. He had been an intern here for a few years before finally allowing himself into the doctoring world. Of course luck would have it that Tsunade saw his talent before he did.

Climbing out of his car, Naruto walked into the large building and realized for the first time that his new therapy office wouldn't have any windows. Why did they always have the maximum security ward underground? Honestly! "_I guess its better then on the top floors where they could jump out of the windows and kill themselves._" He hung his head and sighed, he'd have to get used to not being able to let the sun shine into his office. With another sigh, the man continued on to his new ward. As he walked into the elevator to go down to the basement, he saw someone who he'd not seen in almost a month.

"Iruka!"

Said man looked up from his map of the building and at the sight of the sunny blond, broke into a large grin that almost rivaled Naruto's. "Hey what are you doing? I thought you didn't have to be into work until nine today? It's only 8:30."

The blond scratched the back of his neck nervously and walked into the elevator, "Hehe. Yeah. I got assigned a new section in the ward downstairs so my workdays start earlier now. I'm actually an hour late." The doors closed and it continued on downwards. "I have new patients too, so that's pretty exciting I guess."

"Well that's great, actu-"

_Ding_!

"My floor. I'll call you tonight though. We'll have lunch or dinner sometime!" Naruto got off the elevator and waved to the man he'd loved since his teenage years. The doors closed but before they did, Iruka replied sternly and still smiling, "You'll call me tonight Naruto!" The blond chuckled and turned around to walk down the almost empty hallway. The only ones in it were three nurses who were walking back to the staff lounge after he guessed they'd been done giving the medication.

"Excuse me!" One of the nurses turned her head and seeing him she turned fully and smiled brightly. She had soft brown eyes that squinted when she smiled and the dimple in her cheek was almost too adorable. Her raven hair lay loosely around her narrow shoulders and then he noticed how lean she was. Even though her chest was flat, the rest of her body curved the way it was supposed to he thought. What a small thing. She couldn't have been much taller then 5' 1" and she looked to be _maybe_ 90 to 95 pounds, if not less.

"Hello, Dr. Uzumaki. I'm one of your nurses. Haku."

Naruto blinked a few times before opening his mouth and closing it. He did this a few more times and the women moved towards him patiently waiting for his reply. "But I thought that you were supposed to be a guy!"

The pink haired nurse laughed a little bit too loudly and waved off the comment. Her eyes didn't squint as cutely but her button nose, although possibly a bit too small, scrunched up adorably. The only thing that really put him off was her forehead. It was kind of big. How the hell did a hairline go up that far? Her almost perfect complexion almost made up for her negative features and was obviously envied by the way the blond woman next to her would look at her every other minute. That or there was something else going on that he didn't know about. The nurse smiled and put her arm back down, "Haku _is_ a guy."

Again Naruto stood still in shock with his mouth opening and closing like a fish before he mutter out an, "I'm sorry." Haku just smiled and brushed it off, "It's okay I get that a lot. Most people never realize that I'm male even when I tell them. Always thinking its a joke." The raven chuckled and again his eyes squinted, but this time his lips opened slightly to show off perfectly white teeth.

The blond nurse smiled and held out a hand ignoring the other two, "I'm Ino." She glanced over to the pink haired woman, "And that's Sakura. We'll be your other two nurses. The only females you'll have any control over in a long while." Naruto laughed a little and shook her hand lightly. This woman was beautiful. Her golden hair was held in a high ponytail but her bangs fell in front of her right eye whenever she moved to the left. Her features reminded him of a Barbie doll and as he glanced at her nails, he noticed that all she wore on them was a clear coat to make them shiny.

"Well its nice to meet you all. I was actually on my way to meet with Dr. Uchiha."

Haku nodded and pointed towards a door down the only other hallway on the floor, "He's in the office. I'm sure you're aware that you'll be sharing?" When he nodded as a response, the raven continued, "Okay good. He'll probably be in a bit of a bad mood. One of his patients has reverted back to their old coping mechanisms. Acts like a dog. Its very odd. Well I'm sure you're in a hurry, we'll have a real talk later today."

Naruto smiled again and began to walk away as he waved to them, "Sure, sure, lunch time?" He couldn't hear what Ino had said but Haku had said yes and Sakura was talking about something he wasn't too inclined to listen to. Whatever it was, it was about the patient that acted like a dog. Odd indeed.

The blond fully turned away and found himself in front of the office door. Before he could knock, a man dressed in black opened the door and pulled him into the room. Naruto stood there for a few moments after the door was closed again and stared at the three people in front of him. The man who had pulled him in, came up behind him and gently pushed him into a chair.

"You're late."

"Well yes I am and I'm sincerely sorry. I beg for your forgivene-"

The woman leaning against the bookshelf broke into laughter and walked towards him saying, "Its fine. Just sit professionally and not so much like you're a nervous schoolgirl." She poked his cheek and grinned, "Maybe you should sit like that. He's very feminine, Itachi." She turned towards a raven haired man a few feet away, "Interesting."

Naruto blushed and stood up, unbalancing the woman who promptly fell back onto another chair and when the blond began to apologize, she started laughing again. He frowned at being laughed at and began to pout, "I don't even know any of you and you're all acting like you've known me forever!"

"Well technically I have."

The blond turned to put a voice to a face and instantly broke out into a grin. The man in front of him was very prim and proper but a small smile adorned his face. Soft lavender eyes reminded him that he was still very sick but he could dwell on such things later. What amazed him was that he'd grown his hair so long over the years. It was now halfway down his back and held together in an extremely low ponytail. He hadn't even known that a male could grow their hair that long.

"Neji!" Naruto grinned and almost skipped his way over to his elementary school friend. "I haven't seen you since high school! Last time I saw you, your hair was barely past your ears." He put a finger to his cheek in thought and continued, "Well I guess school policy had something to with that, but you do look a bit feminine."

That comment earned him a bop on the head. "Shut up Naruto." The blond grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry." The brunette nodded and walked over to the desk, taking the folders from the man standing there, "Now time to review the rest of the information for your patients."

* * *

A/N: Well well this chapter I'm not sure I'm too proud of the ending. It's kinda rushed. After I finish this story, well then I'll revise but for now it can stay the way it is. Unless I made HUGE mistakes....or small spelling mistakes. Those are acceptable to point out :D So please tell through a review :3


	3. Medication and Overdose

**A/N:** Its Chapter Three! Sorry for such a long wait, its just I've been sick and I've had tests to study for and classes to attend so I can work at the CDC hopefully. Doesn't help that my interview is one Tuesday and I am SO not prepared for this. I'm horrible with speaking to people! Ugh. I can write the perfect scene and I can act it out on my own with near perfect skills but once its comes to another human being, I blanch.

**Warnings:** None really. :)

* * *

Naruto glared at the clock on the wall. He had been sitting there with Neji and who he now knew were Genma, Tayuya, and Itachi. When he had first walked into the room he hadn't noticed his childhood friend over reading near the fireplace but now that he looked around, he realized how pretty it really was in the room. There were paintings everywhere and the quality of all the furniture was astounding, but the fireplace was covered in a large synthetic fabric that acted as a safeguard from anyone trying to hurt themselves.

Now he was tired of looking around and he had recently finished learning that his patients were one of the many on this level that didn't open up easily. How precious. The blond suddenly heard growling at the door. Slowly moving his eyes away from his shocked colleagues, he looked towards the source of the noise.

The man at the door was absolutely beautiful. No flaws were detectable besides the few scars that littered his arms and hips. He was undoubtedly the most gorgeous man he'd layed eyes on other then Kyuubi. His eyes were the most beautiful of ebony and his face was long and shaped almost perfectly for any taste. His hair was messed around his head in a way that made it look like he'd just gotten out of bed after a long night. This was interesting he looked almost exactly like..Naruto's eyes widened and he bounded out of his chair.

"Sasuke!"

The man narrowed his eyes but they too widened in recognition, "Dobe?" It was amazing how long it had been since the blond had last seen him. They'd been in elementary together in Mr. Hatake's class. It was almost unbelievable that now they would be doctor and patient. Definitely not the way Naruto would have predicted it at all.

Neji blinked a few times and cocked his head almost unnoticeably, a small frown adorning his face. "This is going to be bothersome. Well at least you two know each other." Sasuke unclenched his fists and he held out a hand to his new doctor, "Hello. I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I'm your new patient." All recognition was seemingly gone from his face and he patiently stood there waiting for an answer.

"Well I already know who you are. We were in the same second and third grade classes. We hung out in fourth grade. Don't you remember me?"

The blond watched in amazement as the other man shook his head, returned the arm back to his side and turned out of the room to leave. "I remember your presence and the way you look but I do not remember who you as a person are. Maybe in our sessions you'll learn why I will probably never care to." Standing outside the door, he leaned back onto his heels and clicked his tongue. "Me and my brother have our weekly appointment. You all are interfering in the completion of my task."

Itachi nodded to them all and signaled for them to leave as his brother waited for them to let themselves out of the room. When the door closed behind the small group, Naruto sighed in disappointment. "I really hate when patients decide to be difficult it doesn't help anyone!"

Neji raised an eyebrow and glanced over to Tayuya and Genma, "Well I guess its time for you to meet your other patients. They're just as difficult if not more so." The woman flipped back her dark pink-tinted hair and said, "You two go do that and I'll go check on the medication they are giving your patients. Genma, you need to check on that young child of yours. She's getting quite feisty lately and I've officially gotten Tsunade to switch her over to your care." The man sighed almost identically to Naruto's and just nodded and followed Tayuya down the hall.

"There are children in this sector of the hospital?"

Neji shrugged, "Yeah. Most of them are the ones who are here for life. I'm pretty sure that one's actually being moved down to Dr. Yakushi's level. He takes care of all of the lifers there. We used to have another doctor working down there but he just up and quit one day and no one has seen him since."

_Lifers?_ He was sure he'd heard of that other doctor too. From what he could remember from his long conversations with some of the staff during his internship, the missing doctor had been obsessed with snakes and experimentation on animals. Some even spoke about their suspicions about the patients he had taken care of. They believed that those had been experimented on too. Why else would they only get worse and not better?

Naruto nodded and followed his childhood friend to a room three doors from the elevator. "This is Kimimaro. He's on a feeding tube at the moment and his bone disease is getting worse by the day. Right now he can't move anything below his knee and neither can he move his hands along with one of his arms so you will only see him mobile in a wheelchair. The nurse assigned to his immediate care in an emergency when you are not present is," There was a small pause as the brunette looked at a piece of paper from his pocket. "Sakura."

Swiping the card that rested around his neck, a keypad revealed itself from behind a panel that Neji quickly punched a list of numbers into to open the door. Befroe the blond could get out a single word the Hyuuga was already warning him. "Don't stare, it usually sets him into a frenzy."

The door opened slowly, sliding through a slit in the wall rather then swaying in our out to let them in. At the look he was given, the brunette just shrugged again, "Maximum security ward gets a lot of funding." Naruto squinted his eyes at the sudden darkness in the room and his mouth fell agape at the sight before him.

The first thing he had noticed was the state of the bed. It was oddly dark in color and most of the covers were not actually doing their job of covering the bed's occupant. That was when he noticed the odd lumps on the scrawny legs. The legs led up to hips that noticeably jutted out beneath the clothing, and beyond his hips was what seemed like an empty space then more of a bony structure under the sweatshirt covering the person's torso.

Under that empty space though there were unnatural shapes that he couldn't tell from being the feeding tube or the bone overgrowth. Arms were dangling over the hospital bed, one unable to bend any farther then a 90 degree angle, the other with bones pressing against the inside of the skin, threatening to break through. It was a scary sight. What was worse was the man's face. Under the skin you could see faint bumps and a thickness to the bones that were obviously not on a healthy man's face.

After taking a thorough look at his patient's appearance, the blue-eyed doctor gave out a small sigh in anticipation and began to speak, "I'll be your new doctor. Everyday I will come to visit you at around four in the afternoon but for the next six weeks I'll only be able to see you once or twice a week and since I know of your condition, we'll start with speaking exercises in therapy. You seem like a person who doesn't talk much." The blond smiled cheekily. None of the patients had ever taken badly to his smiles. They probably never would.

That was when the patient's eyes flickered away from boring a hole into the nearest wall. The eyes were unbelievably green. They were dull but at the same time bright. That was when he noticed the faint reflection in the eyes. They were glazed over and glassy. His heartbeat quickened, this looked shockingly familiar to other eyes he'd seen up in the lower levels of the systems. He turned to the man next to him and practically spit out,"Take him off his meds."

Neji gave him an impassive look and clicked his tongue, "We can't do that." Naruto glared for the second time that day, only this time it was directed towards the seemingly uncaring man in front of him. "And why can't you take him off the medication that is surely killing him! This is a textbook overdose!"

"It'll put him in pain, Naruto. The bones growing in his body are growing not only in his legs and arms but have begun to grow in small lumps around his spine so he's slowly becoming more paralyzed and is almost always in pain." The brunette clicked his tongue. Naruto couldn't tell if it was from agitation or some kind of sympathy he'd hidden under the pretense of annoyance. It was the same man he had known back in school but could he have honestly not changed at all?

"He seems to be sleeping. Let's see your next patient."

Cerulean eyes peered into the room, squinting his own eyes as he realized that his patient's eyes were no longer focused but in a half open sleep state. He clicked his own tongue, mocking the pale-skinned doctor ahead of him as they walked to a door almost directly across the surprisingly wide hall. Naruto glanced down the hallway and widened his eyes in surprise. When he'd first walked in, he hadn't quite noticed anything remarkable about the place besides its dim lighting but now that his eyes had adjusted, the blond could finally see why the other doctors tolerated to be here.

The corridor he stared down was tiled with dull but intricately designed porcelain squares. Flower designs was his first guess until he looked a little bit closer revealing that they were actually leaves and branches that connected almost perfectly with the squares around them. The walls were a soft beige that had obviously been painted in the past couple of weeks, seeing as it still held the shine of fresh paint just like the walls of one of the empty rooms in Naruto's apartment. The ceiling was covered in a foam-like substance that had rectangles cut into its shape to let through the little light there was.

Moving his eyes from what he'd been closely studying, he turned himself to the now open door where a certain redhead sat on a bed, face void of emotion and eyes teeming with anger. That crimson hair could was so similar to another's that it took the blond a moment to remember where he was. The difference was the eye color. Unlike a certain someone's reddish-brown pools, this child, as he looked no older then sixteen, had emerald eyes that just screamed the emotion of which he did not allow to show anywhere else. Unlike his file suggested, there was no straitjacket upon the boy and Naruto began to worry. Where was it?

"We've given him the privilege of not having to wear his straitjacket for 48 hours. If he does anything that violates his conditions, he's put right back into it. If he doesn't, he'll be constrained by it for about several hours then again given for double of the 48 hours. If good behavior continues then each time the amount of time will be doubled until reaching around a month of freedom where the growth of time freezes. If behavior changes when we put the jacket back on, then we will not remove it until the beginning of the next testing period."

The blond spun around fast when the womanly presence had made itself known and he could have sworn the nurse could read his mind. It wouldn't surprise him. How many other nurses also got away with wearing a female nurse outfit and transvestitism in a psychiatric hospital? "Haku?"

The feminine man raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement and continued with his small speech, "Each testing period happens every eight months. Unlike any of the other systems, we are only given these testing periods to allow a patient move up a level. We can not give them extra privileges until they get to level six of this system and then not again until level eighteen of the main system. Our next testing period will be on..." He paused to look through the papers he had on a clipboard he held. "Oh it'll be next September I believe. I'm not quite sure on the exact date because of the vagueness of this calendar but it'll happen again in about six months."

Cherub lips pouted slightly as the raven looked in at the sleep-deprived boy. "He doesn't look as good as he did yesterday." The small nurse rushed into the room and took a hold of a fist with one hand, allowing his other to feel the boy's forehead. "No fever." He licked his lips in frustration and before he could yell back out to the two doctors, Naruto was already a few steps away, wary of what could happen if he made the wrong move.

"Gaara? I'm your new doctor. You can calm me Naruto if you like, but if you wish to stay formal, you can call me Dr. Uzumaki." He took in a shaky breath and kept eye contact with his patient. "I would like to know if you are having any issues with your medication."

A nod.

Haku put a finger up to the boy's arm and poked him slightly to grab his attention, "What kind of issues Gaara?" The red head cocked his head to the side, silently questioning the nurse's actions but soon returned his gaze to the other man. His voice came out soft. The only way to describe it would be to compare it to the soft babbling of a river. Sharp but fluid enough to come out smoothly. "I refuse to talk to those who are not the higher authority in this room."

This was obviously abnormal, as Haku stood up sharply and a pained look flickered on his face before he turned around and began his short journey to the door. Before passing Naruto he gave him a look of contempt before finally brushing his way out of the door and into the hall. The blond stood frozen in place for a few minutes staring forward at the boy.

_ 'He's 25, I can't consider him a child even if he looks like one.'_

"So, what kind of issues are you having?"

Gaara stayed silent for the next few minutes, staring at his hands and mouthing words though no sounds came from his mouth. Silence layered the room for what seemed to be hours but only could have been minutes. Finally his mouth shut close and he gazed at the door before answering the almost forgotten question. "I'm not sure. I've been feeling more and more," He paused for a moment to try and gather a completion to the sentence. "out of it, as one would say." Naruto nodded and glanced back towards Neji to find that the Hyuuga had actually disappeared from view and all that could be seen of him was his faint shadow stretching its way up down the hall and out of sight. '_He must be walking away for it to take that shape._'

A quick look towards the shadows feet confirmed the other man's retreat and the blond turned his eyes back to his patient. "I think I'm seeing signs of an overdose. Are you aware of the medications that you are taking?" The red head bit his lower lip in contemplation. It seemed to be a reflex more then anything and he almost laughed at how seriously the other boy looked. "No. I can't remember." Cerulean eyes glanced towards the door again and noticed how the shadow was no longer visible nor were the footsteps audible.

"Who gives you your medication?"

A blank stare.

"So you don't know who?"

The red head closed his eyes and sighed. "You're an idiot." Eyes flashed back open with a cold hard glare in the place of the previously calm gaze. When no response or realization came from the doctor, the boy got up and went to the door. Before Naruto could stop him, Gaara pointed to the door and proceeded to sit back down on his bed. The blond noticed how he wobbled slightly and seemed to find the simple trek back and forth from the bed exhausting.

Deciding to not embarrass himself further, Naruto walked over to the door and stared at the information that hung on the door in the form of a whiteboard. As he read past the summary of his conditions, his eyes widened and he almost tore the board from its place as he yelled down the hall to a nurse who was going to each door taking notes. "Get over here now, Ino!" Said nurse hurried her way down the hall and glanced into the room. "Is there something wrong with the patient, Dr.?"

"In a way. Now why is it that both Sakura and another of the staff of a _different _level are giving _my_ patient medication? Tell Sakura she is to not give anymore to any of the patients because I still need time to talk to them and such. I need to diagnose them all over again. I'm sure that some of the diagnosis are wrong because of the overdose symptoms." He bit his lip and pointed to the name angrily, continuing, "And I want to meet this one."

The blond nurse nodded quietly and gave a small wave to Gaara before making her way back to the offices. The insomniac in the small room watched as she left, having gotten up and walked to the door in the middle of Naruto's small rant. "I like Haku better. He doesn't wave at me."

* * *

**A/N:** I love Gaara :3 He's one of my favorites to write about but its so hard! He gets so OOC when I have him in my stories! Oh well. He's a sweetheart deepdown.

By the way I wanted to know if anyone is interested in learning German? Haha because I'm putting German in this story so anyone against that idea raise your hand so I can promptly ignore you. :) Too many stories with French in them (which I can't understand) so I've decided that there should be more stories with German in them.

Review please.


	4. Fire Red and Sunny Blonde

Fire red hair fell against the pillow and framed the face of his lover below. They maintained eye contact for a few minutes before the man beneath him rolled away and slipped off the bed. "I have to go to work." Angry eyes shifted towards the blond, but nothing had been said. Naruto raised an eyebrow at him in honest curiosity as he rubbed at his scarred cheeks subconsciously, also choosing to stay quiet. The young doctor went about the room getting dressed gracefully; waiting for something to happen that would break the quiet that crackled with an underlying tension.

"Why?" And there it was the breaking of the silence. Naruto shrugged and smiled lightly. "'What do you mean, why?" A growl could be heard, but no other sounds followed it save only a few words. "No, I mean, why did you take the job?"

The blond gave another shrug. "I don't know. I like working with dangerous people. They interest me." A small movement was made by the red head that was hardly more than a twitch; had a person observing him not been trained to notice such things, they would have missed the obvious frustration it expressed. The blond cocked his head to the side. "Are you worried I might get hurt?"

"No. I'm worried that they'll take you from me. Don't you remember what happened between your father and mother?" Naruto shrugged and gave him a small smile. "I wasn't really old enough to know how it affected them. Besides Kyuu, you know that I wouldn't let anyone come between us." Already they had begun to argue again and already Kyuubi had begun to jump to conclusions.

"I just assume that-" The older male was swiftly interrupted with a hand covering his mouth. He licked at the flesh of the palm, tasting the sweat that coated it. He could almost taste the anger that laced it. "Don't you dare assume anything! Assuming means making an ass out of you and me!" The blond narrowed his eyes at his lover, "And don't lick me. It's nasty." He removed his hand, wiping it on his pants as he walked into the bathroom to finish his morning routine. "I'm sick of you being jealous and such. You just need to rid yourself of it." Sapphire orbs looked at the other man in the mirror. Sighing he dropped his gaze and continued, "I might be able to get you an appointment with Granny if you'd like?"

"No."

Naruto felt a pair of arms snake around his waist and with a glance in the mirror he silently confirmed that his boyfriend was severely pissed off. His changing facial expressions changed every few seconds, catching himself when he felt he'd looked angry and attempting to give the appearance of being calm. It was actually quite cute the way he did it, because every few seconds his nose would scrunch up in realization.

Kyuubi sighed and rested his chin on Naruto's shoulder, looking at them as a pair in the mirror. The blond smiled lightly when a loving expression melted the anger away from his lover's face. It was just absolutely breathtaking to look at the couple. "You know, I've been trying harder. I don't want to fight anymore! It's exhausting! But all you did, was argue with me." Naruto opened his mouth to complain but a finger found its way to the man's lips, silencing him. "Now I think it's happening again, but I don't want it to. I've been being lovey-dovey all because of you. You know I don't act this way, but you accepted it because it's what you want in a relationship, right?"

The finger fell away, the hand feeling its way down to his waist again. The doctor shuffled his feet and frowned. His voice came out as a whisper as he turned to his beloved. "No, I just want you in my life." Tanned hands found their way to his lover's face and brushed against his cheeks before tightening their hold, their lips now only inches away, "All I've ever wanted in a relationship is someone who makes me feel the way you do."

Kyuubi smirked and tightened his grip on his blond. He didn't know what to say exactly to the other man. He'd never been one who was much good with words that were meant for true feelings when it came to English, but in his native tongue he could never speak anything other then what he truly felt. "Du weiß, ich liebt du immer."(1) The room was suddenly suffocating for the older male. It was hard for him to say things like that. Not because he didn't mean them, because he did, but for the fact that it meant he'd given someone information that could be somehow used against him. Hoping to switch the mood to a more passionate one, he loosened his hold slightly and motioned towards the bedroom. "Das Bett ist sehr," he licked his lips once. "lockend."(2)

Naruto brought their lips together in a chaste kiss before slipping out of the light hold he had been trapped in. "I actually have to get to work but when I get home tonight, if I'm not too tired we'll do something fun." A small smirk appeared on his celestial face. "Maybe even something relating to that new bed you seem so eager to break in." With a wink, the blond grabbed a piece of gum from the bathroom sink's counter and ran out of the room with a wave, leaving Kyuubi standing there in a stupor. This had been the first time he'd ever been turned away for work of all things.

Sakura watched a silver-haired male walk around the room, growling every time he neared her floor's patient records. After a few more minutes of these nonverbal threats, the man turned around and came towards her, a calm look adorning his oddly handsome face. "What is it you seem to be so angry about? You sound like a dog." He smirked slightly and flicked a finger towards a folder on the table, "No need to try and outdo a patient dearie."

The pink-haired woman growled again, but this time it was followed by a verbal outburst, "Stay away from our patients, Yakushi!" Said doctor frowned disapprovingly and moved to wipe the spittle from her yelling from his glasses. "How unladylike. It seems that our Haku is more of a female then you are, Pinky." His dark eyes flitted to the doorway and he quickly moved back to his own floor's patient records just as the door opened to reveal a raven dressed in simple-colored slacks. "Nurse Haruno, would you please come with me? There seems to be a problem with the medication."

With that, the man left down the hall, leaving Sakura to decide between staying and possibly getting reprimanded for not listening, or leaving and risking changes to the files and the way the patients were being seen by any doctor shuffling through them. Seeing the dilemma, the doctor shrugged and started towards the door, "I'm leaving anyways. I have all the information I need, Pinky." Fidgeting in place for a few moments, Sakura debated still on whether to leave as he could easily come back.

Sighing in defeat, the woman pushed away from her perch against the filing cabinet and began to follow his path out of the door when her arm was grabbed and she was pulled into an embrace that was so tightening, it about suffocated her. Moving was no longer an option, all she could to was just wait and ride this experience out, hoping to whatever god there was in the sky that it would end soon.

"Oh dearest and most beautiful Lotus flower of mine! How is my fiancée this fine and youthful morning?" The pink-haired woman heard chuckling in the background and realized that her colleague was probably watching her get crushed by the one and only Rock Lee. Suddenly she felt the air flow back into her lungs and she found herself two feet away from the most youth-obsessed physical therapist in all of Konoha. He continued on speaking of blossoms and the color pink and his youthful thought of how everything would come along at the wedding.

That's right. Sakura was going to marry Lee. For all the disgust she'd had towards him during residency, she was as equally in love with him as she had hated him back then. It was odd. After a night of being locked in the morgue with only three other residents, you became attached easily to the living humans you were closest to at the time. She learned so much about him that night. Weeks later, she had accepted a date and from then on, they'd just hit it off and tolerated each other's mood swings and nastier parts of either's personalities.

"Mhmm. And I have to work, Lee." Sakura grinned at his small frown and pulled him a little closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. "But seeing as we're going to the same place, I'm sure they wouldn't mind us being a little late would they?" The older man's eyes widened considerably more then she'd seen before and at it she silently laughed in her head but soon the shocked male grinned and flew into another bout of youth and provocative situations that they could get into.

Falling into an almost daze, the pink-haired nurse was surprised when a pair of lips pushed hesitantly against hers. At seeing the attention flow back into her eyes, Lee smiled into the lip-lock and deepened the kiss shockingly fast, prying open her lips with his tongue, not that it was very necessary. Sakura moaned into the kiss as her breasts were a painfully pressed into his chest.

"Either get to work or get a damn room, I don't fucking care, but if I can't spend the morning having sex with my husband, then I will not let you two do the nasty in the staff lounge." A pink-haired woman, her hair much darker then Sakura's own, waltzed into the room, files in her arms and hat haphazardly draped over her shoulder. The nurse broke free from her fiancée's embrace and coughed self-consciously. She'd never been very comfortable around Tayuya, of all people. It surprised her in the beginning because they were so much a like in temperament but so different in personality.

Looking unusually happy that morning, the older of the two doctors grinned, "You know Sakura, I haven't heard you swear as much lately. Are you also doing that, um, program too?" Said nurse blinked several times before recognition made its way to her brain. "Oh! No, I just don't want to be swearing around our future children. Plus Lee says it sounds dirty and un-youthful." She smiled somewhat nervously, hoping that what she said was the right thing to say.

Tayuya nodded and leaned against the far counter where they kept a large coffee machine chained to the wall. God forbid a patient got loose and wanted to have a coffee machine in their room. The dark haired woman scoffed, like anyone could pick this thing up anyways, it had to be over 200 pounds with all its extra weight added to the inside. "Well I just need to stop swearing so much in general. Neji keeps telling me I sound fucking unprofessional and of course we all know he's always right. Damn Hyuuga's fucking professional bullshit."

Sakura giggled quietly and waved to the woman, pulling Lee out of the door, "Well we'll see you soon Tayuya! Have a nice day!" When they got out into the hallway, her intended smiled knowingly and watched as the pink-haired woman leaned against the wall, clutching at her heart. "You know, if you want to forget about this encounter we have had with the woman of foul-mouthedness then we can borrow the closet from our dearest employee of cleansing." Shaking her head, she pushed herself away from a comfortable position for the second time that day, "It's fine. We'll just go where we have to. I have to fix the patients' medication anyways."

A nod answered her and they proceeded down the hall way in silence.

'Oh god I'm late again!' A blond haired doctor pushed the open door button continuously wishing it would open them faster, and as soon as the opening was wide enough, he sped through, running down the hall to get to his shared office. He made the mistake of glancing at his watch to check the time because just as he did so, a silver-haired man walked into his path from a connecting hallway. Needless to say, Naruto ran into him and caused both to fall onto the floor in a flurry of papers and limbs.

When everything finally settled and he finally came to realization of what had just happened, he found himself on top of the other man, lain across him, their noses touching and lips too close for comfort. "Oh god! I'm so sorry!" He jumped up from his position on the floor and began to collect together all of the strewn about papers, unaware of the bewildered look he was receiving. "You are the new doctor I presume?" The younger doctor blinked several times before turning towards the other man and nodding, "Yes, I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

The older doctor chuckled lightly and stood up, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Well I do have a complaint over one of your nurses. The, um, pink-haired one seems a bit on the loud side and she was watching me like a hawk in the staff lounge. Could you please ask her not to do that again, I felt a bit awkward and crowded as it felt she was breathing down my neck." His eyes, crinkling at the edges as he smiled a bit wider, "I'm sorry, I feel so rude for not introducing myself! I'm Dr. Yakushi, although we're pretty informal around here if you haven't figured it out yet. You can just call me Kabuto."

Naruto nodded again and pushed away the bells that rang in his head to try and remember why Yakushi was such a familiar name. "Well it's nice to meet you, and yeah I've pretty much figured it out by just listening to Tayuya."

Kabuto nodded. "Mhmm. She's foul-mouthed I'd say, but a very sweet woman when you get to know her." Kabuto leaned down and grabbed the rest of his papers and accepted the ones that the blond had gathered up himself. "Well I should be going. It's nice to meet you Naruto, I hope to see you again." The younger doctor watched as the man gave him a wink before walking away. 'Well that was odd.'

He continued to watch him until he was out of view, allowing himself to attempt to remember why the name was so familiar. Kabuto Yakushi worked downstairs in the lowest level of the maximum security sector, which of course meant that he used to be under the guidance of Orochimaru who had been the main director of maximum security until his relationship with Kimimaro was discovered. There was something else itching at the back of his mind about why else the name would be something he'd remember.

"Naruto!"

The blond turned towards the voice and his eyes widened when he saw Gaara running at him full speed, the nurse who'd yelled his name paused at the door down the hall, and all he could do, was watch in horror as there was no one there to stop his patient.


	5. Optimism and Pessimism

Here he was, pinned to the ground, a man in his mid-twenties above him, eyes wide. "D - Doctor Uzumaki?" His voice cracked, confused and soft. "What happened?" Blond hair swayed with the older man's movements and the widened eyes above him relaxed. "You had an episode." Something inside of the young man snapped and he quietly growled out in anger, tears that he refused to let fall, pricked at the edges of his eyes. His face remained neutral, the only evident proof he was upset being the unshed tears he could easily blame on his position on the ground.

He'd been _one_ test away. One test and he'd have been out of this ward completely and on to release in what he had hoped would be the next two years. Now he had to wait for four more tests before he could even move out of his room and into a new section, let alone the ward.

"Gaara, are you okay?" The cautious voice came from his side this time and slowly, the red head registered that the weight on his torso was gone. The doctor must have moved. "I'm fine." His voice was shaky and instantly he regretted even listening to the stupid nurse who'd told him to try and sleep. If he had just stayed awake, he'd be out in no time.

"All right, well, we have an appointment in about," There was a pause; he must have been checking his watch. "twenty minutes, so it'll give you enough time to calm down and think before we start talking." The patient nodded.

Feeling a movement near his shoulder, he barely noticed the other man helping him up as he fell back into his thoughts. At this time, Gaara realized his arm was throbbing in pain. As far as he knew he could have hit it when he had fallen. His own eyes widened when he thought of how difficult it would have been to stop him long enough to get him down on the ground in the first place.

As they walked, Gaara dimly noted that he was being escorted back to his room. He ground his teeth together in frustration, wanting to just run back to his room, sit on his bed, and think. Maybe brood as the pink-haired nurse liked to say. His thoughts turned to her. She was the one giving him medication. She was the one who told him to sleep. She was also the newest addition along with the other female. They'd both been at the hospital for over a year, but they'd only been in the maximum security areas for a few months unlike their newest doctor who'd been there for mere days.

He didn't like either of the new nurses.

However, Gaara _did_ like the blond doctor. He was nice and he didn't seem to find the red head odd or sick. Just stuck in a rut that he'd eventually pull out of. It was nice, the optimism. A small smile found its way onto his face as the word continued to roll around in his mind.

'_Optimism_.'

"So you don't know what set off your episode?"

The red head stared at the blond and frowned darkly, "No, but the woman before you told me that my emotions cause them." His eyes glazed over and he took a deep breath. "I've been suppressing my emotions lately, but you." He pointedly looked away from him, his gaze focusing into an intimidating glare. "You made me think with your bounciness, that there was hope and so I started to think and when I think I get emotions. When I get emotions, my episodes happen. It doesn't help that today was also the first time I've slept in weeks!"

His hands were shaking and he refused to acknowledge the man in front of him. "Why? I've been so good at it..." No tears fell but the furrowing of his brow deepened, eyes closing. "I've always been so good at hiding myself, making myself quiet and serious and never much more. Then you come along!" Gaara's eyes snapped open and something flickered in them as they moved their way slowly to Naruto.

The blond blinked a few times, having stayed quiet the whole way through. This was the most emotion he'd seen in any of the patients in this particular sector. This was also the last patient he expected any kind of breakdown from. "Well I do have to say, I don't think you have any antisocial disorders. You've talked more then I've expected from you." The red head growled out at him and stood, the hairs on the back of Naruto's neck instantly standing up.

"_You_ will re-diagnose me. Not him, not the silver-haired man. You! And you will realize why I don't belong in here." He looked at the clock and stared at it a few moments before saying a quiet voice, "If it leaves this room that I've spoken to you at all I will put you in this hospital right along with me." A toothy grin made its way onto his face. As creepy as it was, Naruto couldn't help but stare. "We'll be roommates." The grin fell, a neutral expression sliding onto his face as he opened the door, hands still shaking.

Naruto watched as he left the room, their time having been up for ten minutes already. He reopened his patient's file and located the diagnoses and notes. He read over this a few times before finally giving up, seeing nothing about him actually speaking to any of the past doctors. "How do you diagnose a patient who won't talk?"

"Easy, you guess and give out medication." His head shot up from his work and met diamond eyes. "I mean, I don't use the method myself but there is the occasional doctor who will choose to and many of those doctors will make sure future ones will stick with a previous diagnosis with their so called 'hard evidence'." Long hair was held back in a low ponytail and there were practically no loose hairs flying around as he sat down in a chair carefully. "How has your first week been? Tough?"

A nod.

"Mhmm, I wouldn't worry too much, the patients will warm up to you." Silence filled the room for a few moments before he continued, "Gaara seems to have taken a liking to Haku. You should keep a watch on that because it seems that it's mutual." Naruto scoffed and waved a hand at him, "You and your conspiracies. There's nothing going on and there will never be. Haku knows about patient/doctor relationships, especially in this ward."

Neji shrugged and moved his eyes around the office, "So how long until Itachi gets back?" Naruto in turn, shrugged back at him and went back to looking over the file. The man in front of him continued to sit and watch him until a movement was made near the door, of which both doctors looked up at. Itachi stood in the doorway, one eyebrow raised and a shameful looking nurse behind him. "It seems as if you have allowed young Ino here to have no official jobs. Would you like to give her some? Maybe watching over Sasuke or Kimimaro."

"You know actually I could use another aid on Gaa-"

"No. Sasuke or Kimimaro." Obsidian eyes flashed crimson but soon returned to the dark depths that devoured you whole. "Gaara has been looked after by Sakura, Haku, and Dr. Yakushi. Besides, how many nurses and doctors do you need on the case of a homicidal somnambulism patient who rarely talks to anyone but Haku, and apparently you as the tapes have recorded. I suggest you drop Yakushi and give Ino to Kimimaro."

The younger doctor was speechless, and not quite in the way he wanted to be. The emotions in him were absolutely heart stopping. First came the initial anger of being told off, and then came the realization on who was tormenting his patients, and finally came the shock that radiated through him at such a breech in privacy on Gaara's part. His own even, because what if he had said something to make him a liability?

"Ino you are now assigned as Kimimaro's immediate caretaker. I know you have extensive medical background knowledge in rare diseases and I would like you to use all of your knowledge with him. As for you Dr. Uchiha, I'd like to talk to you, please close the door." Naruto was practically fuming in frustration. His patients were his and his alone, no one else's. His protective nature kicked in and he waited for the more experienced doctor to sit down in the chair next to Neji's.

The dark haired man lowered himself slowly, slightly upset that a man of his stature was being ordered around in such a way. "Your nurse, Sakura. She's been acting inappropriately. Growling at doctors and her relationship has been open to everyone around her it seems." Neji raised an eyebrow at the older man. "Open to everyone?"

"As in, she's been very open with her boyfriend around people. They've been, for lack of anything better to say, making out in our hallways and lounge. We do not need this in our ward." Naruto nodded, "I'll make a note of that but I want to talk to you about the taping. Is this video or is this audio?"

"Video."

Cerulean eyes flashed darkly. "And why are we videotaping these patients without their consent?" Itachi shrugged again, "We got consent from their guardians when put into our initial program." The blond ground his teeth together, anger radiating from his body, making Neji fidget nervously. It had been years since he'd been anything but completely calm. It was nerve-wracking in itself the way the brunette was reacting to the strange aura.

"What about the fact that these patients are now legally adults over eighteen years of age? Shouldn't that ring a bell somewhere in that dense little skull of yours?" He crossed his arms as he stood up, walking around the desk to get closer to the Uchiha. "What about my consent? Did you think that maybe as a doctor I would like to know when and what is being recorded? What if I had said something to make me a liability? What if I felt as if what they said was not in their right mind when they were speaking to me?"

Itachi gave out an exasperated sigh, "If they are here they are not in their right minds and I wasn't aware you had appointments until next week. I gave the consent form to Tsunade to have you sign during your weekly appointment with her." A small chuckle met burning ears, "To think that our own miracle doctor really is in therapy himself."

A/N: Ok so sorry about last chapter not having anything to say what the german was. I'll put it down at the bottom here. :) I'm not exactly sure if psychiatrists are able to be in therapy themselves but whatever, my story my rules. :3

Thank you to my beta, she's a darling. :D She is exactly what I've been needing for my stories and I'm so happy I finally have someone to fall back on when I get writer's block. God knows its probably gonna happen soon now that I've talked about it.

Other story translations:

You know, I will always love you.

The bed looks very...inviting.


	6. Pretty Boy and Familiar Rockstar

"Naruto? What did he mean by therapy?" The Hyuuga held his head high, slightly tilted up to show that he felt superior to the blond doctor in more ways then one now. A frown was in place of the small smirk he'd held earlier towards the Uchiha. This was something unexpected and extremely unwelcome. "Don't get your panties in a bunch. I was sent there because of Kyuubi's drug phase last year. I'll be done with the weekly appointments soon enough."

"Drug phase?"

Naruto gave out an exasperated sigh and sat down in the chair he'd been avoiding ever since Itachi had left. "Kyuubi got into a lot of drugs because of his career and became out of control addicted. He went to rehab for a few months, got out, started up his career again under a different band name with different members, and he's been clean for about seven months. I'm only seeing Tsunade to make sure that I haven't been traumatized or beaten. Drugs do crazy things to people and a lot of abuse stems from that when it comes to people like Kyuubi." Neji nodded as he absorbed the information. The brunette returned his expression and posture to neutral. Not quite personal but definitely not superior.

"So you were abused?"

"What the hell is with the twenty questions? Get out of my face Hyuuga. I've missed you and all but your nosiness hasn't gotten any less annoying!" Frustration flooded his tan face, watching as diamond eyes narrowed at him. "So you were." Naruto growled out angrily and grabbed his coat and keys from behind the desk. "I'm going home now. Please inform Tsunade that I will not be meeting her after work. I need to go spend some time with my boyfriend and get calmed down. I can't work angry."

Before he left the office he lightly embraced his childhood friend and gave him a small forced smile, "And no I wasn't beaten." Soon the intimate moment ended and he was yelling over his shoulder, "Don't forget to tell Sakura about her job change and have Haku stop by my apartment tomorrow morning at six." Neji frowned at his back and allowed Naruto to leave, finally away from the stuffy office and into sanitized and bleached hallways of white. Such an ugly color. Sometimes even the little things got to him at work.

* * *

"Kyuubi?"

A crash resounded from the kitchen, followed by an angry yelp. "I'm in here!" As the blond turned around the corner and passed through the arch into the kitchen he could see shards of what used to be a plate covering the tile floor. "What happened in here?" He looked up from the ground to his boyfriend. Cerulean eyes met amber bloodshot ones. A hand quickly placed itself over his mouth, keeping Naruto from speaking. "Don't say anything yet. I need to explain myself."

Shock irradiated from the blonde, complete bewilderment passing through him as he saw the trembling and a rather large, dark bruise on his lover's side. Only after he heard the muttering did everything click together in his mind. The shock and confusion made way for anger and grief. He felt something prick at the edges of his eyes and the anger only grew.

Naruto tore himself away from the offending hand and did nothing to stop the oncoming tears. "No!" His heart felt like it was slowly being ripped from his body with a rusty knife. The pain unbearable, he sat down on the ground, a few inches from the shattered porcelain. "I thought we were done with this shit. You said no more and now here I am facing you, _looking_ at you. I don't even know if you'll remember this!" His voice became choked with sobs. "This wasn't supposed to happen. You were supposed to stay clean!"

Tears rolled freely down his cheeks, "God dammit. Kyuubi! Listen to me!" The red head had been silent the whole time, not uttering a noise as he watched his other half fall apart. He was numb to everything around him, his senses blurred and faded by the drugs effect. All around him was nothing, just complete calamity. He took a step forward, not noticing the porcelain shards that cut into him, allowing droplets to form on the bottoms of his feet."I don't understand why you get so emotional when you come home when I'm like this. Nothing is wrong, I'm completely fine." A small grin made its way onto his face and a chuckle escaped his smiling lips. "What you should do when you come home to me like this is join in. Don't be such a buzzkill, you act as if you've never taken anything before."

Naruto looked up from where he sat on the ground, "It doesn't matter what I've done in the past! I quit because I knew what the effects of the drugs did to me!" He glared hard at the man he loved and gradually his voice became louder and louder. "You're not okay! By doing this you're killing your body and killing our relationship! I know what happens, and worst off is that _you_ know what happens too!" By the end he was yelling, his voice quickly becoming hoarse.

A small tint of a German accent broke into Kyuubi's speech, proving to his lover that he'd taken something that even he couldn't quite control. "Depression, suicidal thoughts, hating life, yada yada. I've heard it all before." Kyuubi waved off the glare and sat down on a chair next to the counter. God knows why he'd put it there in the first place. "You know, I didn't deal with any of that when you were with me through rehab. Once I was through and we were just like any other couple for about three months, you left me. Why? Well because I wasn't what you wanted at the time. I was too much of a burden to you with your work and interning. You always tell people I've been seven months clean."

His smile suddenly turned into a frown. One so deep, his eyes conveyed the sadness he must have felt. "Truth is its all a lie. I haven't been clean since you left me. I went two weeks without you and realized that all I felt from the drugs aftereffects, I felt without you there. So I rationalized, why would I go through life feeling like shit when I could have some up times too?"

Naruto slowly rose from his position on the floor, avoiding eye contact with his now, almost sober companion. "You can't go back." His voice was monotone. No emotion flowed from his mouth, his eyes completely clear of tears but glazed over. "You can't go back to rehab or we'll both be ruined. Not just reputation wise but money wise. No one will want to work with a two time recovered druggie." Dark eyes looked up, finally searching for something, anything in his lover's dilated pupils. "We have to do this on our own. We have no choice."

Blonde hair spread across a pillow, the owner slowly waking up and hitting his alarm clock. Ignoring the snoring behind him, Naruto groggily got up from the bed and stumbled his way to the bathroom. When he opened the door and went in, everything was just the way it was supposed to be. It surprised him to see that nothing was out of the ordinary when everything had been flipped upside down in his life for the second time in the past year.

Naruto made his way to the counter slowly and when he met the counter, fresh tears pricked at the edge of his eyes. Everything had been going so right and now this! How could his life get any worse? Anger welled up inside. It wasn't fair. He'd worked to make so much pregnant and here he was, back to where he'd started. Back to the pain and agony that had lasted months. Wiping his eyes, the blonde followed his normal hygienic routine and found himself searching for any hidden drugs that might be in there.

Finding nothing, the man sighed and leaned back against the wall. Maybe it was a fluke. Maybe this whole thing was just a test against him to see how he would do under pressure. Maybe everything was just-

_BZZZZZZZ_

Naruto jumped at the buzzing noise and put a hand over his heart. He'd felt like he was going to have a heart attack! The blonde glanced around the bathroom again and seeing that everything was in its right place, he rushed out to get to the door right across from his bedroom. Opening it he saw Haku standing on his welcome mat. "Hi Dr. Uzumaki." Feeling off still, Naruto just smiled and gestured for her to come in and sit at the dining table down the hall.

"Please call me Naruto. I hate being called a doctor when I'm not at work. Makes me feel kinda old." A small smile made its way onto his face as he watched the young man grin and glance longingly at the fruit. "If you would like something to eat, feel free to take whatever you like. Not like me or Kyuubi eats it ever. Well except apples. Other then that we always end up eating out."

A glint of recognition flashed across Haku's face when he heard the name. The surprise on his face was almost one of complete disbelief as he said, "Kyuubi's not a very common name. I've only heard of one and he's a singer in the band Kintot!" A blonde eyebrow raised and he smirked. So the nurse knew his boyfriend. "Are you a fan?"

Haku clasped his hands together and nodded energetically. "Well yeah, I've been listening to them since I was 17 and when he was still in Dukalt I started getting into his music." He blushed a deep crimson and dropped his head in embarrassment, hands covering his face. "I'm sorry. I'm one of those closet metal fans." Naruto chuckled and waved a hand at him, "Its fine. A lot of people don't know who he is because the genre is pretty much popular with the teenagers, young adults and the such nowadays but I'm sure it'll catch on with the mainstream soon. There was actually a radio station that played his album all at once. Lots of good feedback so we're sure this is the breakthrough we're looking for."

There was a bang from the other side of the apartment followed by a string of curses and the older man sighed. "Well speak of the devil it sounds like he just woke up." Sure enough, not two seconds after he'd said it, Kyuubi walked in dazed and drowsy, ignoring the two at the table. Grabbing an apple he went over to the table and took a seat across from Naruto, effectively sitting next to Haku.

The young man was overtaken by joy. He was sitting by rock legend Kyuubi. Sure he wasn't known by mainstream but how many legends were there who were known by everyone? Okay a lot but there are legends in the music subculture. The ones who are themselves and haven't changed for anything. Half way in their old shoes, halfway into mainstream. It was amazing to be just sitting here by the man himself. Haku grinned and watched him eat until the piercing amber eyes turned to him.

"Who are you?"

Naruto kicked his lover from under the table and gave him a look that pretty much said, do-one-wrong-thing-and-i'll-tear-your-eyes-out-and-make-you-eat-them. Smiling again, the blond said, "This is Haku. He seems to be a really big fan of you. Oh and he's one of my nurses by the way."

"He?"

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow and chuckled deeply. "Ah, I've met you before. Its hard to forget a face like yours especially when you give me the same look as you did before. Except the last time I think Zabuza was trying to keep you away from me." Haku blinked several times and gasped, his hand covering his mouth once more. "No way, that was you?"

Naruto stared at the two in confusion but brushed it off as mere recognition from a party or concert. "Well anyways, Haku, I invited you over so early because I need some help going through Sasuke's and Kimimaro's records." He looked up and saw his nurse still flushed a dark pink. This was going to be interesting. "Haku!" The young man's head snapped to the blonde and instantly became a bit more serious.

"Actually I can't really help with Sasuke's files but I can help you with Kimimaro's. His conditions gotten worse over this past week. We don't think he'll make it another month before the bone completely grows into his muscles." Although there was still a rosy hue across his cheeks and he was sitting in an uncomfortable position, his mind had switched over to the top priority in order. His job. "You know what, Sasuke's files really aren't up to date at all. I took the liberty of reading them over as I'm sure Dr. Yakushi did as well. The medications he is taking, are much to strong even if they go with the sketchy diagnosis. I was actually going to ask you to look into it."

By the end of his small speech, Haku was completely relaxed and a stern expression was in place of the embarrassed one. Naruto nodded at him and absent-mindedly brushed his legs against his lover's. "I was actually getting curious about that, and Sasuke isn't the only one with a wrong diagnosis. When I looked at Gaara's folder I realized how obscure his diagnosis was. His homicidal somnambulism isn't caused by such little things as jostling. It seems to stem from not only his past but also everything he's going through at the hospital."

"Homicidal somnambulism?"

Naruto looked at the man across from him and chuckled lightly, "Yes. It means you kill someone while you're asleep. Its very rare and isn't known to be genetic. Just high stress levels and traumatic experiences put together can cause an episode." Checking his watch he sighed and looked up at Haku, "I'm sorry, its already seven and we've barely spoken. If you two hadn't been staring at each other for so long then maybe we'd have spoken more. But since we can't, you're free to go Haku." He continued to stare at the man across form him and grinned, "Me and Kyuubi have to talk some things over before I head to work so don't wait up."

Haku took a moment to watch the two interact as he left. They were holding hands and brushing legs together under the table. How he wished he could have something that simple in a relationship.

* * *

A/N: Well well. :] Its been a long time since I've submitted a chapter. I apologize. This isn't amazing as it was rushed and I'm in the middle of moving right now actually so my life drama isn't quite so simple anymore. The next chapter will hopefully be out in this coming months. Sorry again for being so late.

Hopefully on my plane ride to the States I should finish at least half of the next chapter. Even so it may not be until around July 20th anything gets out. Sorry!

And this was un-betaed for two reasons. 1 I'm not sure if she is still willing to take my chapters and 2 I had to get this up before anything else was done. :] So sorry about any errors.


	7. Tension and Accusations

When the door clicked behind their guest, Kyuubi stood in his chair and calmly walked over to the sink. Wondering what was going on, Naruto followed him with his eyes, completely and utterly suspicious on what was happening. The red head gave his lover a dull look as he tossed his half eaten apple into the garbage disposal and turned it on. Unfortunately the disruptive noise gave the oncoming argument a delay and allowed the blond to look around his kitchen.

He hadn't even bothered to pay any attention to the room the night before, so strung up in anger and fear, or that morning for that matter. Now, however, he saw every piece of dirt and dirtied plate; every broken dishware and all the twisted metal of silverware. Everything in the kitchen was a mess. Fortunately for him though, the kitchen wasn't so much as destroyed, as it was dirty. Haku had said nothing of the mess_. 'Probably wanted to keep his position with me,' _he thought.

"I'm going to work. I won't be home until tomorrow."

Naruto shook himself out of his reverie and ground his teeth as he stood up, "Don't you dare walk out that door! We've done this before! You leave and don't come back for days, maybe even a week and then I get so pissed off, and I kick you out!" The blond was now shaking with rage, upset with everything that was happening almost exactly as it had the last time. "Come home tonight before midnight. If you don't, we're over. You will not be living here anymore. If you really love me you will never hurt me again like you did so many times before."

Shrugging at him, Kyuubi grinned and took a step towards the door, seeing the fear grow in the eyes watching his every move. "I don't believe you. You've taken me back every other time, what would make this time any different?" Seeing an almost defeated look in the others face, he hesitated on leaving. This was much too easy.

Something was wrong.

"Then do it. Leave. And while you're gone, go find Haku and tell him to get a hold of Zabuza. I need to set up an appointment with him. After that you can find yourself a new home." Upset so much that there were tears running down his face, Naruto rushed from the room. He didn't run but it was still very similar to a power walk. He didn't want to see the love of his life leave him again. Even for a few days it hurt just to know he wasn't important enough to know where his boyfriend was and when he'd be coming back home.

He spent over two hours in his room, laying in the bed; long past the time he had to be in to work. Finally deciding to get up and ready himself for his appointment with Sasuke, Naruto changed and brushed his teeth. He refused to look at himself in the mirror, knowing he'd be compelled to fix his appearance. He'd look like shit if he wanted to, he thought to himself. Stepping into the hallway he listened for any sign of life. Hearing nothing significant, his heart sunk deep in his chest.

_Crash._

"God damn it!" The yell was loud and obviously Kyuubi, but the next voice that came from the kitchen up ahead was foreign to the blond's ears. "Fucking plates. I swear to God they piss me off to no end. It's like they dirty themselves so severely so I can't clean them properly just to torture me."

A laugh emanated from around the wall and Naruto wasn't sure if he should keep walking, or stand behind it to listen to the conversation. Feeling that it was best to just show himself, he slowly made his way into the kitchen and was met with two bodies. One with a mop and the other covered in soap, wearing neon pink rubber gloves.

"Um. Excuse me?"

Kyuubi's head shot up. It looked like with the speed of his action, it could have snapped his neck right through. "N-Naruto!" The red head coughed and nudged the still figure next to him. As the other person turned to face the blond, Naruto realized exactly who this was and why he hadn't recognized the voice.

"Hey, Naruto! Hope you don't mind me accompanying your boyfriend here for a little bit." The young woman standing before him was tanned almost darker than himself and her hair was a sea foam green. It amazed him how gorgeous she was and her light German accent made him smile. This girl was younger then him, and yet he knew who she was instantly. "No its fine, Fuu. I've just never heard you speak before. You seemed so shy to me all the other times I have seen you."

The female grinned and nodded slightly, "Ha! Most don't realize I actually speak until I'm with Kyuubi or one of the other band members. I'm quite a quiet person."

"But strong willed and a damn good drummer!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend and let out an exasperated breath. "Hey Kyuubi, could I actually talk to you for a moment." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Fuu's eyes widen and her lithe form quickly turning to the sink to finish the dishes piled high. "Uh, sure..."

When they were out of earshot but still within sight, Naruto heatedly whispered, "What is she doing here? I don't mind much but it doesn't make much sense you would bring some woman into our apartment and have her do the work _you_ are supposed to be doing!" His voice got an octave higher at the end causing the young woman to look back curiously. Evidently she couldn't understand because she furrowed her brows and bit her lip in what was most obviously confusion.

"I want her out of the house."

Kyuubi's eyes widened in shock, "Wha-?"

"Don't interrupt me!" The blond glanced over towards Fuu and lowered his voice again. " I don't have time for this now, make sure she gets home safely. I have to get to work and I can not take her home myself. Do it."

The woman at the sink glanced over again and grins to them both. "Kannen wir gehen zu meine Hause für mein Kleidung später?(1)" Naruto narrowed his eyes as he and his lover walked back into the kitchen, "Where do you plan on staying?"

"Um, Kyuubi said I could stay here...mit du.(2)"

Said red head growled and allowed his boyfriend to calm down slightly before explaining. Unfortunately, the blond wasn't going to stay quite as quiet as he'd have liked. Instead cerulean eyes became dark and fiery, the glare staying sharp on Fuu. "What the hell are you talking about? We have our own issues to deal with, let alone whatever is going on with you and your criminal boyfriend I don't deal with the Akatsuki anymore."

Slowly her mouth opened and her voice cracked even with the small smile on her face. "Mein Zetsu ist todt.(3)"

* * *

Now the blonde sat patiently, staring at a wall and curiously moving his hand around one of the desks drawers, guessing each item his hand runs across. He wondered briefly if Itachi had anything no one was supposed to find in the desk. With a sigh, he realized that just didn't seem like the older Uchiha. Besides, he'd heard that his coworker was getting a new office down by Kabuto where it was quieter and less crowded.

"Dr. Uzumaki, sorry for the delay. Haku never showed up so I had to find another nurse to accompany me." Naruto looked up and smiled at the pretty nurse. "Thank you Ino. Tell Haku to come see me if he shows his face anywhere near my office or this floor."

The young woman heard the edginess in his voices and nodded quickly, definitely not wanting to be part of whatever had ticked the man off. "Yes, sir." Leaving the patient to sit in a large chair in the middle of the room, the two nurses disappeared and the door latched rather loudly.

"I never killed anyone. I was set up by my brother." Naruto blinked several times rapidly before sighing, "I haven't even gotten out my papers and I haven't read anything about you saying that to any of your other psychiatrists before."

Honestly he felt horrid about treating his patient like nothing more then just another object but today was not one he was enjoying and this was definitely not one he wanted to deal with. "Besides, they found your DNA, your plans, and on top of it all you were seen fleeing the scene each time." Flipping through his notes he found something surprising. No one had mentioned his former classmate was delusional or capable of lying to them about anything other then then the story of Itachi.

"I honestly do not want to believe you're like the rest. You were surprised I was here and my brother looked worried. He's scared you'll find out the truth. I think he realizes you're different too." After seeing no change in the doubtful expression, Sasuke gave out an exasperated breath.

"I remember you."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, his hands leaving the drawer completely. " I remember you, me and Kiba. We would hangout everyday but then something happened." A slight pause made its was into the room as Sasuke's eyes hardened. "A bomb was set in the auditorium, my DNA covering the whole thing. You had gone home sick that day, Kyuubi had come in fro your school work because your godfather had sent him to. Everything was so normal. Just something that happened every month or so when you would pass out in class and have to be taken home." A dark chuckle erupted from the younger Uchiha. "Kyu came in, got your homework and ignored the res of us. I thought it was because he was 10 years older then us but when I look back on that day, I realize he looked frightened." Another pause and only this time did Naruto speak up, "I didn't think anyone remember Kyuubi from that far back..."

"We all knew him from our birth to about age nine. Only then did he go missing for ten years before reappearing in your life." Giving him a look of disbelief, Naruto asked, "You've been here for so long, how would you even know that?" Sasuke smirked and said simply, "Itachi talks to Kabuto and Kabuto talks to me. Plus Itachi will occasionally tell me how many of my old friends are doing in the real world. Unfortunately some are with me in here."

After over ten minutes of silence between the two, the raven gritted his teeth together and snarled out at the blonde, "Besides, Dobe, hadn't you realized that Kyu's been visiting me these past seven years?"

* * *

A/N: So yes its been, I think, over two months since I've uploaded a chapter. Its been almost three now that I think about it. First I had no internet (1 ½ months) then I got busy with getting ready for school to start, and then school DID start. Actually believe it or not, I finished this chapter during school. Not such a great idea because if a classmate sees what I'm writing they give me weird looks. Thank god no one's bothered to read my papers here in Georgia. Yeah that's right I moved to Evans, Georgia. Joy. Anyone live here? Feel free to get a hold of me.

Don't forget to review!


	8. Barks and Bones

Naruto again sat, staring at a wall, his hand stuck inside a drawer of the desk. His mind was reeling with anger and disbelief. It wasn't like he could just go home and yell at his boyfriend. They had a guest who was going through something terrible. Compared to that, this was juvenile. The blond bit his lip and sighed, falling back in his chair. He ignored the pain in his wrist as it hit the lip of the desk when it pulled out.

He'd sent Sasuke back to his room with his pink-haired nurse, angry at the raven. Naruto ran a hand through his hair and growled aloud. Quite sharply he stood up and marched his way out of the office. "Neji!" The dark haired male turned pale eyes to him which widened significantly when he saw the crazed look on his coworkers face. "Naruto? What seems to be the matter?"

"Why has no one told me Kyuubi's been visiting Uchiha?"

Neji shrugged, his face holding know emotion. "We always assumed you'd known when Sasuke had recognized you." The blonde scoffed and glared at his friend. He was obviously not impressed with the statement. "Do you remember Kiba from junior high? He disappeared my sophomore year of high school without a word. Did you ever find out what happened to him?"

There was a slight pause and Naruto could clearly see the hesitation on the Hyuuga's face. _Shit I knew it._ "He's here in this hospital isn't he?" Neji nodded silently and looked away. His expression was no more emotionless. Now it was filled with an apparent nervousness. He was scared, the blonde thought. "I want to see him."

With that, Neji's head shot straight at him, much like Kyuubi's had done that morning. "What? I don't know if I'm allowed to do that. You're not his doctor." After receiving one of the harshest looks he'd ever gotten from his coworker, the brunette bit his lip and motioned for him to follow. "Fine but only a few minutes."

As the two walked down the hall, a sudden thought wormed its way into Naruto's mind. "Wait, so how was Kyuubi able to see Sasuke?" Neji glanced back curiously and said, "Him and Itachi have been friends for years. He has special privileges. Has had them for a number of years now that I think about it. Tsunade actually has disliked it but never did anything about it because she values Uchiha's expertise in his field of work."

Friends? Kyuubi had never spoken of Itachi and when even Naruto brought the other man up, he made no response to the name, as if it was just another person in the world who could matter less to the older man. When they got into an elevator at the end of the hall, there was no explanation and the blonde chose to stay quiet. At floor five they got off and walked down a beige walled hallway. It was much warmer up here and Naruto quietly thanked the gods that his former friend wasn't down on the lower floor.

"I work on two levels. Level seven and level twenty-one. Tsunade had decided I would be a good barrier between Itachi getting everyone to follow him and Tayuya's temper. Plus she knew Kiba used to be friends with me and thinks that its best if he's around familiarity. Honestly, I don't know whats worse. Seeing him deteriorate from his insanity when off the pills or watching the medication kill him when he's on it."

His voice showed only a hint of sadness. Like he wanted to show that he really felt bad about having Kiba locked up in a hospital that couldn't help but he had to stay as professional as possible in his emotional state. Neji sighed loudly and opened a locked door. "Kiba?"

Naruto looked into the brightly lit room and saw his best friend, those god awful red tattoos on his face still there from a high school dare. Cleanly shaven, the man had a handsome look that was slightly goofy but his eyes caught the blonde's attention immediately. They were dull, over medicated and crazed. There was no life in the eyes yet they twitched and darted around constantly. The male looked older then he should, the bags under his eyes dark from an apparent lack of sleep.

"Kiba, I brought someone you knew from our school years."

Finally the brunette looked towards them, his eyes drifting back and forth between the two doctors. Opening his mouth a cracked voice said, "N-Naruto?" He suddenly grinned and jumped from his bed. "Finally you came! Kyu said you'd be here soon. He didn't lie!" Great another person Kyuubi never mentioned visiting. "He came by once and said you'd be here. I thought he was lying. I couldn't imagine why you of all people would be here to see me of all the other people." His words were sped up, a couple of them pronounced differently then was normally heard around that particular area of Konoha.

A maniacal laugh escaped the patient's lips. "You're crazy, Naruto. For coming here! All the way to work at the very place you'll live in! Just you wait. You won't even know whats happening when that god damn Uchiha is going to jump from behind a corner and kill your sanity." Kiba barked loudly and threw himself onto his bed. "I know the future. I heard it from the Uchiha himself!" The words he spoke next were incomprehensible through the growling and barking and so Neji took this as the cue for them both to leave. When he locked the door behind them Naruto was no longer silent.

"What happened to him?"

The Hyuuga shrugged and began walking towards the elevator again, Naruto following right behind. "He was brought in seven years ago. During sophomore year. I was assigned to his file when I first started working here four years ago full time. I interned like you but I also finished schooling in my profession during high school too. As soon as I started working here, Tsunade was convinced I should work on Kiba for a while before anything else. At the time he was only at the third level of this system. I was convinced he'd be out in no time. Unfortunately his condition worsened over time."

Neji sighed and the door opened to let them into the cramped space. "He suffers from mild schizophrenia. He hears voices constantly and lives in a world all his own. Kyuubi has never visited him and yet he always quotes things from their 'conversation'. If I can't turn his mental health around by next November, he's getting moved down to Kabuto's level."

Silence filled the small space around them, neither really wanting to say more on either side of the conversation. The doors opened for them to leave the elevator and quickly, Naruto sped off back to his shared office only to find Kimimaro being pushed into the room in a wheelchair. His eyes were brighter and more lively but it was still painfully obvious to see how severely drugged he was. "Do I have an appointment with him?"

The dark haired nurse looked up from his patient and smiled politely, "Ah, Dr. Uzumaki. Why yes, you do. May I ask why I couldn't find you this morning?" Naruto looked closer at the nurse and saw it was Haku, but something was off about his manner. The feminine man was shaking, his eyes squinted tightly. "I had a fight with Kyuubi..." The blonde's voice trailed off, the anger disappearing completely from his mind. Worry took over and instantly he made his way over to the young male, "Are you okay Haku?"

The raven smiled warily and looked away from the doctor. "I'm fine, Dr. Uzumaki. Why do you ask such an absurd question?" Naruto grabbed his nurse's chin and forced him to look him straight in the eyes. He knew exactly what was going on with the other male. Something he'd faced so many times before. "When my appointment is done with Kimimaro, I want you to bring Ino and Sakura with you."

A nod was met with his statement, and Haku left the wheelchair bound man in the doorway to the office. Naruto sighed and pushed his patient to the desk which he took his own seat behind. "Hello Kimimaro." The youngest of his patients frowned and stared at him curiously. The blonde remembered Neji's words of warning about looking into his eyes, but honestly he could care less. The day had been more then he himself could handle and so he kept eye contact with the white haired male.

"Hi."

Kimimaro's voice was raspy, unused over the last few years for anything more then screaming or crying out in pain. His eye contact did not falter with the doctor and slowly he spoke again. "Sasuke told me he told you about Itachi. Don't believe everything you hear from your coworkers. They'll lie to get you into the trap we're all stuck in. He'll attack you when you least expect it. Kill you." A low chuckle from deep within his chest boomed in the office, growing with volume every moment until suddenly it just stopped.

Silence fell over the room. Nothing but the sound of the clock made itself known in the small feeling room. "Mhmm. I heard." Naruto's voice was emotionless as he scribbled down what his patient was saying. "Tell me more about why you're here."

Hesitation. Another thing Naruto was getting a lot of that day other then just surprises. Slowly the hesitation disappeared and in its place, words came to Kimimaro's voice, "I killed my mother after Father committed suicide.. I plead guilty but my new father took me in. He was kind, gave me the very life I'd always wanted. Helped me with my feelings of anger. But something happened, I snapped and I was sent here."

"And how exactly did you snap?"

More hesitation. He was starting to really get pissed off. "I killed my brother and sister. Anko never did anything wrong to me but I always felt this urge to just off her. She was like that annoying big sister that always was better then you. I hated it. I guess it drove me to hate her too. Jirobo I truly did hate. I had every reason to. He would respect me in front of Father and the rest but when we were on our own he tormented me. Broke me down layer by layer. I had to leave my other siblings for a while. Father sent me here.

"He then told me to never call him Father again. He wants me to refer to him as Master now but I refuse. He may have given me much but I will only call him by his given name if he thinks I will take being treated like a lowly servant." He broke eye contact and turned away his eyes. "Orochimaru can burn in hell."

Naruto allowed the man to continue babbling away, not wanting to interrupt the man. At twenty minutes past the end of the appointment, Haku and the other two nurses he'd requested walked into the office. Kimimaro instantly shut his mouth and looked away completely from Naruto. "That's all for today. Sakura will be taking you back to your room." As the pink haired nurse took him away, Haku and Ino went to follow but were stopped by Naruto's stern tone, "Stay."

"Yes doctor?"

Haku seemed to have calmed down quite a bit because the cheerful smile and carefree attitude was back. His aura was once again bright and his eyes back to their bright chocolate color. Still, Uzumaki felt angered and began his small tirade, "Where the hell were you Haku? And Yamanaka! Why the fuck do you never do what I tell you?" Both nurses stared at him in disbelief and fear. Naruto knew they both probably thought he himself had lost it but he ignored it and continued on.

"I'm sick of you two not obeying me. I gave you both specific orders and yet you disobey me? Ino I told you to have Haku sent to me right when you saw him, not let him continue on. And Haku! You came by this morning and I sent you to work. Care to explain why you weren't here when I got here?" Naruto's voice had raised a few octaves louder, the tone harsher, and his face redder. Honestly he felt bad about taking out his anger on the two but it just felt so good. "You may leave Haku. Come by tomorrow night at six o'clock. I need you to help me with the patient's files."

Watching him leave, both doctor and nurse waited til the door was closed to turn towards each other. Ino's eyes were teary, the liquid grief almost ready to spill out onto her cheek. "I need you to go to Tsunade and get me some forms okay?"

Seeing as she quickly nodded and turned to leave as fast as she could, Naruto sighed and spoke again, "Ino, wait. I'm sorry about yelling, its been a hard day for me. Tell Haku exactly what I'm about to tell you and that there is no need for him to come by tomorrow night. Just have him in my office by seven tomorrow morning. It will be a long day I'm sure."

Her face seemed more calm then what it was before and extremely relieved. The threatening tears had disappeared and a smile replaced the thin line her mouth had become. "Okay. Would you like the papers tonight or tomorrow, Dr. Uzumaki?"

"Tonight please. Thank you Ino."

* * *

Chapter 7 Translations:  
(1) Can we go to my house for my clothes later?  
(2) ...with you.  
(3) My Zetsu is dead.

A/N: Sorry about not including those in the last chapter. I'm waiting on my beta so whenever she gets back to me I'll put up the revised versions of these chapters. :) For now though we have the rough versions that desperately need to be polished.

Don't Forget To Review!


	9. Medication and Drugs

**A/N:** Its Chapter Nine! I haven't been doing a before author's note in a while so I thought I'd start back up. I can't seem to get in touch with my beta which really sucks but I can manage until we reconnect. This chapter has a heart-wrenching scene. I realized that by adding Fuu into this story I have complicated things a bit more but I'm sure I can deal. By the way if you are unaware on who she is, she's NOT an OC. On the contrary she's part of the manga. Another one of the jinchurikii.

**Warnings:** Physical and emotional violence. Drug abuse and Alcohol abuse. Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto sat at the table filling out paperwork to alter medication levels. Damn this medical system. He wasn't sure if it was just the hospital he worked at or if he was just unlucky enough to get into a field of paperwork. _Probably the latter_, he thought to himself. The blonde sighed and signed the last of the papers in the rather large pile. Feeling quite proud of himself he leaned back in his chair and smiled. Finally he'd accomplished something big.

Looking across the table, he watched Fuu play with her noodles, her eyes half closed and her lips parted slightly. She sat down a few hours before with her food and it seemed like only a quarter of her meal had been eaten, the rest having been what she was moving around the plate in the time they'd been silent. "Would you like me to warm those up for you?"

She glanced up at him and shook her head slowly, "Nein.(1)" Naruto nodded and looked back down to the pile of papers in front of him. As he put them in their respective places in his files, he began to think of how the two were coexisting like one entity in two bodies. Through the two weeks she'd been staying with them, Fuu had been spending most of her time exercising in the fitness room of the apartment building or staying as close to the blonde as she could.

Unfortunately, the poor woman wasn't with him during the day when he was at work and the fitness room didn't open until four in the afternoon. She tried to hang around Kyuubi for a while but he began to disappear quite frequently, leaving Fuu to sulk on the couch, watching nothing but old German movies Naruto didn't even know they had.

That was another thing. She refused to speak English however she did acknowledge it still and respond. Which was great because Naruto's speaking skills were almost nil when it came to German. "Hey, Fuu. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to-"

"Narutooooo! Wo bist mein Schaaatz?(2)"

Said blonde looked towards the doorway and was surprised to see not only Kyuubi but also his coworker Itachi. "What the hell is going on here?" The oldest Uchiha glanced at Naruto before scowling and turning back to the red head, "He came to work looking for you. I believe he's high."

In Itachi's arms was a man who Naruto couldn't help but tear up at seeing. He was nothing like the man that the blonde remembered falling in love with. These past two weeks had been hard on everyone especially him and now that this had happened, he was sure there would be a tirade of insults from work about his personal life. Everything was breaking him down little by little.

"Thank you. We're getting him help actually. There's no need for you to stay." Naruto took Itachi's place under Kyuubi's arm, practically dragging him to the couch. In the short time it took, all that was heard in the apartment was Fuu yelling and Kyuubi arguing back. The Uchiha seemed surprised because he took a step forward with a raised eyebrow. "You seem to have two foreigners in your life Uzumaki."

Giving him a sidelong glance as he sat his lover down, the blonde replied, "I do. They seem to be the most work I've ever had in my life too. They clash and usually all you'll hear when they're together is this. As you can see, they're both extremely pig-headed." Rubbing a slight sweat that had appeared on his forehead, he sighed. The small bit of lying he was doing was already making him nervous.

Said man glared at the two before standing back up and walking towards Itachi. "Thank you so much for bringing them but you can go now." With a smile he put his hand on the older man's shoulder, nudging him towards the door. "Its okay I can stay to make sure he's okay." Becoming angry, Naruto nudged him a little harder, "Its fine Uchiha. Get out of my house."

"I'd hardly call this a house."

Keeping his composure, the blonde managed to open the door and push him out farther, "I'll see you at work, Uchiha. Stay away from my home." He grinned at him and slammed the door as hard as he could. "God damn Uchiha's and they're manipulative personalities."

Looking over to his boyfriend and new roommate, Naruto sighed heavily and walked towards them. "Hey Fuu, could you please go into your bedroom. I need to have a serious talk with Kyuubi." She nodded, shutting up immediately. However, Kyuubi wasn't going to be that kind and the next thing he said, wasn't quite what the blonde wanted to hear.

"Kuss mein arsch, Naruto!(3)"

For the doctor, it was the last straw and before Fuu could even leave the room, he punched his lover in the jaw with as much force as he could muster. All three in the room heard a godawful and sickening crack when his fist met the bearded flesh. "Shut the fuck up! Do you have no conscience? Don't bother coming to our room tonight, asshole. You can sleep on the couch. You have no idea how much you've fucked everything up!"

Taking a deep breath, Naruto left the room, Fuu following right behind him. Instead of turning into her room like he'd expected, she followed him all the way to his. The green haired female smiled to him and for the first time in the two weeks she'd been living with them, spoke English. "Are you okay?" She closed the door behind her and watched as Naruto fell backwards onto his bed, tears at the edges of his eyes.

"No."

The blonde allowed Fuu to sit beside him and once she placed a soft kiss to his forehead in a comforting manner, he broke down and sobbed. Crying about everything he'd tried so hard to ignore for such a time before that night.

* * *

"Dr. Uzumaki, the forms were approved by Dr. Tsunade. You can now change the medications and re-diagnose the patients."

Naruto dully watched the nurse leave the room and he sighed lowly. He had not only woken up to find Fuu missing but also Kyuubi gone from the apartment. It was heartbreaking being so alone but he got himself up and to work with very little effort it seemed. It amazed him how well he could just stop and make himself forget everything for an hour or so at a time to rest.

Now, however, everything was back in his mind and it wouldn't go away. He'd been hit with Itachi's sidelong remarks and the other doctors' stares. He knew they knew nothing but it still unnerved him that they were trying to figure out what was wrong with the normally sunny doctor. Still, he thanked the heavens that Itachi hadn't chosen to tell anyone anything about Kyuubi.

"Sir? I'm not sure if you remembered but you have an appointment with Sasuke Uchiha in an hour. He's been off his medication for over a week and most of it has stopped affecting his systems. There are only a few lingering effects from some of his stronger ones but he should be completely drug-free by next week."

Looking up, Naruto saw Haku in the same state he'd seen him a couple weeks prior. It unnerved him more so. Something was going on in the hospital and yet he couldn't pin it on anything. The closest he'd gotten was blaming it all on Orochimaru but the twisted doctor was missing. Disappeared off the face of the Earth it had seemed only a year after quitting his job in the hospital. No records or sightings whatsoever. "Yeah I remember. Tell Tsunade that our sessions will cease to continue."

He'd been going to see Tsunade for the whole time he'd been working but never had mentioned anything major. Feeling it as more of a burden for the blonde then anything, the older doctor had told him he could stop therapy at any point he felt ready a little over a week ago. Knowing he wasn't going to be able to keep anything in any longer, Naruto realized it was time to end the appointments.

"Yes, Doctor." Deciding not to leave, the feminine male bit his lip before coming closer to the desk and sitting at a chair in front of it. "Naruto, can I ask you a question?" Said man's eyes widened in surprise and he looked at his nurse quizzically. He had no problem with the younger male calling him by his first name, honestly he rather liked it, but something seemed off about the way he was going about the conversation. "Of course you can."

"I've noticed you poking around a lot with patients that aren't your own and the Orochimaru files too. I'm not even sure how you managed to get a hold of those by the way. They've been missing for years." Haku sighed and continued, "Don't search too much otherwise you'll end up like some of our other patients. You'll never leave this hospital if you don't stop. There are some very secretive people here and there are some very powerful doctors who won't think twice about putting you into the very institution you spend most of your time working in."

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto nodded and frowned, "What was your question?"

"Will you promise me that if you do keep searching, you won't get caught?"

* * *

Haku had left in the same state as he had before, his eyes glazed over and his speech awkward. It was an odd question at the least and he had only nodded in reply. In no form or way was he planning on being caught snooping around and poking his nose where he didn't belong. That was a way not to only get put farther out of the loop but to get in a lot of trouble with Tsunade.

* * *

A/N: That stupid line got in my way and now it wont go away so just ignore it. -_- Hey but look at the positive side! Only 9 days it took me to put this chapter up! :D Sorry its shorter then usual. Only 1600 words. :/ Which is about 3 and 1/4 pages.

Translations:

1. No  
2. Naruto! Where is my treasure? (Schatz is an endearment. Kinda like precious. But literally translates as treasure)  
3. Kiss my ass, Naruto!


End file.
